


my heart's rainbow

by thosch3i



Series: aphyuriweek2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Colors, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosch3i/pseuds/thosch3i
Summary: “If you had to describe me with a single color, what would it be?”For aphyuriweek2019, day 1 prompt: colors





	my heart's rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> this is super cliche and cheesy i'm sorry i wrote it at midnight

"If you had to describe me with a single color, what would it be?" Sofia throws the question out carelessly one day, as she's adding a dash of golden yellow to an autumnal landscape, lips pursed, the tiniest hint of a pink tongue darting out between soft-looking lips.

Monika is stunned into a brief silence, looking up from the ordered stack of police reports she's been pouring over for the last hour. "What?"

Sofia repeats the question, no less cheerful, gesticulating at herself with her paintbrush as she does so, flecking spots of paint across her tanned skin and already heavily-stained smock. "If you had to describe me with a single color, what would it be?"

Monika frowns, disoriented at being pulled from the comforting, habitual lull of orderly police work, and absently answers with a vague, "I don't know? I don't associate people with colors—you're the one who’s the artist."

Her girlfriend turns on her with an exaggerated pout, resting her hands on her hips, heedless of the yet-dripping yellow paint from her brush. "Ah, come on! Fine, fine, you don't have to answer. But if I had to pick a color for you…" She hums softly, drumming her fingers at her hip, lips curled downwards into a faint frown as she furrows her brow and stares intently at Monika. Those eyes always make her feel as if she's drowning slowly, encased in warm amber and preserved as Sofia's own for all eternity.

"A dark shade of red," Sofia declares, dragging Monika forcefully from the honey-thick and sickeningly sweet entrapment of her thoughts, "like, maroon or burgundy. Dark because you're always so serious and dedicated, like, lighten up a bit, Moni! But red because I know you're secretly very passionate and romantic underneath all that seriousness, even if it took me awhile to see it," she adds with a flirty wink, beaming so wide Monika briefly wonders if it hurts to stretch her mouth like that.

"Go back to your art," is all she says, ducking her head again to stare at her report, but more importantly to hide the delicate red flush creeping up her neck and coloring her cheeks. Her face and ears burn, and she knows from Sofia's soft laughter that she isn't fooling anyone, but she keeps her head down until hears the soft drag of a paintbrush against canvas once again.

Tension that Monika hadn't even realized was there seeps from her shoulders and back, and she tries to focus on her work again, but her mind keeps drifting. Sofia has always had the innate ability to just catch Monika's attention and never release it, and while she had found it frustrating to begin with, it had grown on her, and so had Sofia.

What color?

Monika scoffs internally, shaking her head. How could she capture the whole abstract masterpiece of Sofia Vargas in a single color?

Yellow, the first thought that comes to mind, for the warmth of Sofia's smile that warms Monika more intensely than the sunlight.

White, for the purity of Sofia's heart, a brightness in Monika's austere life that she hadn't known she'd needed until she'd met her.

Green, for their first meeting in the thick of the forest, Sofia crashing down from the canopy above, flecked in verdant leaves and dappled sunlight, looking like she had every right to be a woodland nymph herself.

Pink, for the soft blush that Monika can rarely startle onto Sofia's cheeks, the dusty shyness of first love that has the heart-pounding, terrifying capability to bloom into something more.

Blue, for the days that Sofia's cheerful extroversion and whiplash ferocity fades into something softer, kinder, a quiet pain at the center of the wild hurricane.

Orange, for Sofia's legendary fiery temperament, burning almost too fast for Monika, Sofia's penchant throwing herself into chaotic situations headfirst and worrying about the consequences later, a knife-sharp tongue wielded by a deadly smile.

Purple, for Sofia's creative wisdom, the majestic canvas of her mind, crafting resplendent art from nothingness, carving Monika's heart from the icy stone she'd thought it was.

Red, for the passionate, perilous love she holds in her ever-too-big heart, overflowing with strength in a way Monika had never thought possible, suffocating and thrilling in its blood-pounding intensity until Monika is helpless and caught up in the wave of it.

  
She's the one that brought all varieties of color to Monika's life, so how can Monika possibly describe Sofia with just a single  shade?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://thosch3i.tumblr.com/) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thosch3i)!


End file.
